


Trust Only in the Force

by Infinite_Galaxies817



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Cal Kestis, BD-1 is a good bro, Cal Kestis Needs a Hug, Eventual Poe Dameron/Finn, Gen, Hurt Cal Kestis, Kylo Ren & Ben Solo are Different People, Kylo Ren Redemption, Mantis Crew, POV Cal Price, Tags May Change, Time Travel Fix-It, in the background - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Galaxies817/pseuds/Infinite_Galaxies817
Summary: "This… war is not over, my Padawan. Hold the line. Wait for the Jedi Council's signal. Remember… Trust only… In the Force."The final words of his Master haunted and followed him even to a time not meant for him to exist in, and with his memories alluding him and on a hostile planet, Cal and BD-1 must find a way to find someone to make sense of what exactly occurred in the years he was frozen inside a forgotten Imperial shuttle. Not only did he need to do this, but he wanted to find his family (if they were still alive) and to maybe try to find a way to return home - back to the Mantis crew of long ago. But in doing so, he finds a reason to stay, and he may have to learn the toughest lesson of all; to let go.or join Cal Kestis and BD-1 as they are thrown into the sequel Star Wars trilogy and try to navigate through this new timeline as they forge new friendships and search for old ones among the stars.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 96





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first ever serious fanfic I've posted on this site, I thought Cal and BD-1 needed more love without the Merrin ship involved (they are sweet together but I guess I see them as brother and sister more? Sorry ;p but I won't put that in unless people want, mainly it's just gonna be open to interpretation lul). And it's kinda time travel but kinda not cause the force isn't involved, but he does kinda go forward in the future like 42 standard years:   
> \- last mission (with mantis crew) is 14 BBY   
> \- frozen until 28 ABY (frozen for 42 years but didnt age - but google says it’s 49 years so ig we go with either)
> 
> So, there's the logic behind that ;p (please correct me if wrong lmao I'm just trash.
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoy reading ^^ please comment, it gives me life.

He awoke briefly; body wracked by immense pain - limbs regaining feeling as icy tendrils of cold were washed away by the warm blood pumping through his body, he felt as though he were being prodded by a thousand needles all over his body simultaneously. He gave a soft cry a pain, one that went unanswered in the empty room he had woken in, he was alone; the thought sent his barely conscious mind into a frenzy. Then, distantly, he heard a series of beeps that appeared almost frantic, and he knew, he was safe. All too soon, he succumbed to the darkness once more. 

===== 

This time, it was not the pain that roused him, but figments of light that both blinded him from behind his eyelids and slightly warmed his still chilled body - the cold brought forward a memory of a distant planet with large caverns and walls made of thousands of stars, one that brought a sense of comradeship and hope, but as soon as he attempted to cling onto said thought, it slipped through his fingers like ash, and he was left feeling empty once again. Instinctively, he went to lift his arm to cover his overwhelmed eyes, but found his limbs felt too heavy to cooperate, yet he felt too tired to panic over this small inconvenience. Instead, he went to open his eyes - eyelids screaming at the effort, but he pushed through the pain and still could see nothing. 

Terror lanced his heart, adrenaline pumped through his body and his once unmoving left-hand shot to his face; trying to discover what blocked his vision - only to find that nothing was. An even greater panic coursed through his steadily shaking frame, but a sudden pressure on his chest distracted him from his frantic thoughts, he jumped slightly; body barely lifting from the ground he laid on, and attempted to speak. But his throat was too parched, and he only managed to cough a few times, however the other in the room seemed to understand the unspoken question and beeped frantically once more. 

Despite not knowing who, or where he was, he understood this language the other was speaking, and there was something inside him - something bigger than he was, urging him to trust the other, whispering how right it was that they were together again. 

So, following that urge, he reached up to touch the other that sat on his chest, upon contact, he was pulled into another time - brief flashes of memories crashing through his mind; looking up at a red-headed boy who held the future in his hands; clinging to the back of the same person; giving comfort and advice to the boy; sticking with him through thick and thin, all these memories tumbled through his mind, and he couldn’t grasp them all, but he understood enough. This droid; BD-1, was family to the red-headed boy, and he vowed to help the other find their companion. 

Despite his best efforts, he found himself slipping back into a deep slumber, BD-1 chirped softly and nuzzled his chest, it brought the young boy immense comfort and aided his descent into a peaceful sleep. 

Only once they were sure he was asleep, BD-1 lifted their head and gave a soft trilling wine; the sound being both happy and sad - they were elated the other had finally woken up but their happiness was weighed down by all the years they stood guarding the Jedi; all alone... Hoping for Cere or Greez or Merrin to find them. The droid, looked down at whom they knew as family-Cal and scanned him briefly; a soft red glow emanating from their optic and bathing the other in a sinister light, BD concluded that family-Cal would need sustenance soon - both food and water; the latter being the more pressing matter, so, the little droid went in search of what the other would need when he woke. 

==== 

_“Hey BD-1, I’m Cal. “_

_~~“Remember.”~~ _

_A small droid bounced towards him, chirping in greeting, gazing upwards at him and something inside constricted tightly as a smile bloomed on his face. Maybe he won't be alone much longer._

_“You know I’ve been alone for a while now-”_

_~~“Master no!”~~ _

_Hurtling towards an unknown planet, sobbing over the body of someone dear to him; the taste of betrayal, bitter on his lips, heart shattering into a million pieces as a scream of pure agony tore free from his lips._

_“-Without any... purpose. Just hiding-”_

_~~“Eventually you gotta move on and live your life.”~~ _

_Shivering in the cold, having shed the robes that would allow others to identify him as a Padawan, a large hand offering him assistance, five years passing and a red blade punctured his chest; he's screaming-_

_“- It’s no way to live-"  
~~“Find your destiny.”~~ _

_A ship, two women, a Latero and the droid. A Holocron; a choice._

_“- for a Jedi, or a droid.”_

_~~“Trust only in the force.”~~ _

====== 

Once more he woke, this time with a jolt as the remnants of his dream invaded his mind like a persistent pet; trying to make him understand something, some pieces of his shattered mind slotted into place, and he took a deep breath. The barely remembered words from achingly familiar voices echoing repeatedly in his head. Yet he still hadn’t recovered all his memories, there were fragments; voices and faces, but no names or details, nothing for him to be able to understand just who he used to be. But there was only one solid presence right now: BD-1, he had been there for him Before and After. Which meant a great deal to him, even if he could barely remember Before. Cal blearily looked around him; finally, able to take in his surroundings, it was dark, making it difficult for him to see what was around him. But what he did see was seemingly forgotten artefacts from distant planets, behind him was some sort of frame that had cold wisps still clinging to it, leading him to believe that was where he had been kept up until this moment. Minimal light suddenly spilled through the small crack under the door causing him to jump slightly in response, there was someone on the other side. In an attempt to hide, Cal dragged himself behind the table that displayed the relics and held his breath. 

The door whisked open with a soft noise and after a few moments of a tense silence, there were a few inquiring beeps and BD-1 peered around the corner at him. Cal let his breath go with a relieved sigh and patted the small droid on the head affectionately, he went to speak and then remembered that was a bad idea so closed his mouth and instead offered a smile. BD-1 then explained where they had been with a few clicks and offered some water and food, Cal's smile grew, and he took said offerings gratefully and consumed them. The water revived his parched throat and so Cal spoke for the first time in years; a fact he remained blissfully unaware of, "Thanks little buddy," BD-1 positively glowed at the familiar nickname family-Cal had used, hoping that he was on the way to recovery and that it wouldn't take too long. The other than continued, "I'm thinking we should stay here for a bit until I can move without collapsing... Which reminds me, buddy, do you know where here is?" 

BD-1 chirped in affirmative **::we are on Illum::**

The name the droid uttered sent his mind backwards to a memory of _snow stretching as far as the eye could see, of walls made of stars, of being chosen, of new beginnings and painful endings._ He remembered being _so cold; so close to giving up after something going horribly wrong, kneeling as shivers wracked his frozen frame and asking for forgiveness for failing his master and all the Jedi. Then, BD-1 was there; as always, helping him regain hope._ It was a painful place, but one that held countless memories of thousands of Padawans who felt pain, fear and anger, but who also felt an overwhelming sense of belonging, happiness and hope, Cal could feel the turbulent emotions all around him and his eyes closed as he basked in feeling so alive. He smiled once again and no words were spoken again for the remainder of the night as the two companions sat in a comfortable silence. 

Upon the arrival of morning, Cal began testing his strength by performing tasks that required minimal effort, he had come to the conclusion that he had been cryogenically frozen, the reason for why and how long escaped his determined mind, so he laid the matter to rest, for now. Whilst undergoing a series of stretches, Cal almost facepalmed as he realised the solution to his questions was literally right beside him, "Hey BD?" The droid perked up and spun around in response; curiosity emanating from them, "Can I ask you a couple of questions?" 

The other chirped happily and hopped up onto the table, so they are eye-level with the Jedi, **::anything for you family-cal::**

Cal couldn't help but smile as unbridled joy swelled in his chest at the endearment, he leaned back heavily against the wall and petted BD's head gently before dropping his arm to his side, "So, do you know how long I've been frozen for?" 

The young Jedi waited patiently for the droid to process his question and couldn't help but notice that BD appeared to be considering what to say, his wait was not long and soon the small droid spoke, **::forty-two standard years::**

Eyes widening in shock, he let out a small breathless laugh and slid down the wall slightly, he then spoke quietly to himself, "Talk about sleeping on the job," he resisted the urge to bury his head in his knees and cry, instead he lifted his head up and smiled sadly at BD before asking quietly; voice breaking with emotion, "What happened?" 

**::you were injured severely after a fight::**

The reminder sent his mind reeling, he remembered _gasping for air; one moment it was due to being submerged in water and the next he was held in place by a gloved hand that stretched towards his struggling body, next he saw a chair - screaming, begging, whydidyougiveusupmasterwasinotgoodenough- he felt an overwhelming grief that was swiftly snatched away by terror. Sinister lights highlighted the opposing frame of the man- no the creature that stalked towards him, its raspy breaths echoed ominously in the surrounding area,_ he remembered _running, someone joined him, a pain in his side; voices calling his name desperately, and then nothing._ He tightened his grip on the small droid; not strong enough to damage just enough to ground him in the present, he blinked himself back into awareness and managed to reply, "I think I kinda remember," the droid gave a victorious beep that caused Cal to give a bark of shocked laughter as they ran around in a circle before jumping onto his back, "Don't get your hopes up, I still don't remember much," he offered an arm and BD slunk down onto it with appreciation, Cal then patted them affectionately again, "But at least I've got you little buddy." 

If droids could puff out their chests with pride, Cal was sure this one would definitely be doing such a thing, this led to more laughter bubbling from his lips, and he pulled the small droid close to his chest; not bothered by the dulled edges of the droids frame, gratitude leaked from him, and he wouldn't be surprised if another force sensitive could feel the strong emotion radiating from his very being, he allowed his tears to fall as he spoke once again; voice choked with emotion, "Thank you." The simplistic phrase could not adequately portray just how grateful he felt for his companion; for always giving him hope; for waiting for him; for guarding him, but it would have to be enough for now. BD-1 thankfully appeared to understand if them burrowing closer was any indication. 

====== 

They remained in that room for no more than a few more weeks, Cal slowly but surely regaining both his strength and partial memories; the former being much faster than the latter - something he could be annoyed about later when he knew exactly what he was going to do. He knew he was in a precarious position; forty-two years in the future with no idea as to what had happened in the time he was unconscious, many questions would remain unanswered until he found someone trustworthy to answer them. One of those burning questions was if anyone had been searching for him; whether friend or foe, so he had to presume the location he currently resided in would be compromised in a matter of time. It had served him well, but he knew that after forty-two years that someone was bound to find it. So, he and BD decided to spend as little time as possible there whilst still allowing him time to recover from waking up, which brought them here, packing what minimal supplies the droid had managed to scavenge from where-ever they were. He had handed his lightsaber to BD for safekeeping earlier when the other had attempted to give it back; if he were to be found he definitely didn't want to be discovered with a 'saber on his person, old habits die hard, and he had no idea of what the galaxy thought of those wielding the ancient weapon during this time period. He hefted his pack of supplies onto his back and managed to suppress the wince of pain that threatened to reveal his discomfort, however, the small droid caught onto his barely concealed feelings almost as if it were second nature and gave a soft inquiring beep. 

Cal attempted to give a reassuring smile, but it appeared as a twisted grimace instead, before he spoke, "I'm fine, just not used to the weight," BD tilted their held to the side but didn't bring up the countless nights he had spent weight training his body all over again, and the Jedi appreciated this kindness; no matter how insignificant it seemed, it showed the droid was willing to trust his judgement. The two made their way to the door of their small room, Cal couldn't help but feeling apprehensive as he stood there; hand outstretched towards the door to use the force, so they could exit, he glanced down at BD to see that the other was already staring straight back. Resolve hardening at the silent support, Cal opened the door with a sharp gesture and took a step outside; BD climbing onto his shoulder as he went. 

He had to lift his arm to cover his eyes from the overhead morning sun as the shift from filtered light into the very source overwhelmed his already sensitive eyes, he blinked rapidly in an attempt to help adjust his vision. After a few moments, Cal was able to drop his arm and squint at his surroundings, a shocked noise escaped his mouth at the marred landscape around him. 

They stood atop an elevated ridge of a ship, one that had fallen from the stars above them; tip still pointed towards the atmosphere - almost as though it were forever memorialising the last attempt its passengers made to reach their destination, surrounding the crash site were jagged ice shards that almost encased the downed ship inside the cave it had made. The source of the sun being the only exit - an opening in the cave that rested quite high up. The metal of the ship had been infused with the ice surrounding it; years of being left undisturbed had allowed Illum to claim part of itself back. He could see countless bodies strewn around hazardously - forever preserved due to the freezing temperatures Illum experienced, encased not only in the frost but in a pearl white armour that had somehow maintained its pristine state, the sight of said uniform brought tremors to his already shaking body for unknown reasons, the fear was followed closely by an overwhelming grief and sadness that caused a few tears to slip from his eyes. BD-1 beeped sadly but did not speak; intimately knowing why the sight brought such emotions to family-cal, they pressed their body against the Jedi's back in an attempt to comfort him. In response, Cal took a deep breath and released it after a few moments and smiled shakily, "I'm okay," at the dubious beep, he laughed, "Really little buddy, I’m just still trying to understand why I keep feeling like this." 

He then began to make his way down from their precarious position atop the wreck; trusting in the something inside him to guide him along the right path down, he found the climbing aspect second nature and wondered how much he had done Before. Upon reaching the bottom, Cal gave one final leap to the ground; kicking up snow in a flurry as he landed, he then looked up the slope he would have to climb in order to reach the opening of the cave. Sighing in a mix of frustration and exhaustion, he slumped to the floor and BD saw this as an invitation to jump onto his lap to offer him food and water. The Jedi consumed both with gratitude, his words of thanks being almost incomprehensible due to food in his mouth, upon seeing him talking with a full mouth, the droid made a noise of disgust which almost made Cal choke on said food as he tried not to laugh. Not wanting to waste the food, even if it has tasted weird. But he had grown used to the taste of the rations that were long past their due date - hoping that the natural freezer they found themselves on would have extended the life of what little food BD could find. Once he had regained some energy, Cal hoisted himself to his feet; BD claiming his perch once more, and began the trek up the slope; the steep slope blocking the light, avoiding the icy patches and trying to walk only on the snowier sections. He would hate to get to the top, only to slip all the way down and injure himself further than he already was. 

Once again, unfiltered sunlight pierced his vision once they had reached the surface, but this time his eyes were somewhat prepared for the sudden light and his reaction to it was decidedly more normal than before. Cal blinked a few times before he was able to see clearly again, his eyes quickly roamed over what laid before him. There was a large expanse of pure white; distantly he could make out towering mountains that stood as sentinels would over their land, broken only by the occasional speck of grey that signified buildings of some sort. However, the last he knew, there were not many settlements on Illum; especially ones with little to none cover from the harsh environment. He figured that over the years newer technology had been made to aid many to settle on what once seemed like harsh planets. Sunlight filtered through the clouds overhead and appeared to make the ground sparkle and give the planet a sort of ethereal glow - hinting at the millions of memories and treasures that lay beneath its surface. 

In the distance, Cal could make out a towering structure that was distinctly man-made, it stretched across the horizon in a long grey line; marring the once beautiful landscape. It stood out starkly against the white, and he couldn’t help but wonder what it was, it definitely wasn’t here Before. Was it? He wasn’t entirely sure, but that something inside him urged him to understand that it was _wrongsoverywrong_ and dread began to course through his veins. He tilted his head slightly as his eyes continued to traverse the structure before them, whilst he addressed his companion solemnly, “Well BD, I guess I know what we’re avoiding,” the small droid beeped in protest as he began walking in the opposite direction of the distant towering building. 

**::but family-cal, that’s the only place we know has some form of civilisation::**

Cal’s confident stride stuttered to a halt, and he hung his head slightly, the something inside him whispering of how _wrongdisgustingnotright_ the structure is, but also hinting at _right_ it was that he goes there. He didn’t understand how something so omniscient could be so indecisive and vague, pushing away the lingering uneasiness, Cal spoke, “I guess you’re right; we wouldn’t want to freeze out here.” 

BD warbled a laugh **::when am I not?::**

That tore a soft laugh from the young Jedi, and he patted the small droids head affectionately, “I'll get back to you on that one,” and then he turned; now facing the structure once more, heart feeling significantly lighter than it did when they first saw the building. 

==== 

Unknown to the pair, what they were heading towards was a project a select few knew the existence of; Project Insight - the Star Killer Base. A project that would very soon become known to the whole universe as the First Order would soon demonstrate their new weapon on the Hosnian System - decimating the New Republic on Hosnian Prime and all four planets nearby. The act would cause a gaping hole to be left in the force, one that would send out waves of death and nothing more as those in the system were given no warning, no way to defend themselves. Unknowingly, they would die, and maybe in a sense, that was a small mercy as they wouldn't have to feel the terror or pain of their impending deaths.


	2. Finding Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal experiences something he'd rather not and finds others like him. 
> 
> Warning: minor reference to injury, flashbacks

Just as they were nearing the structure, a loud rumbling began to make itself known. Fearing that maybe an earthquake was imminent, Cal backed away from the surrounding trees to try and find some sort of shelter or an open space, however, not soon after, the sky was bathed in red. The shock wave of such a force being produced from the planet sent Cal to his knees alongside numerous trees, the beam of what looked like fire and pure light surged upwards in a straight line; up into the horizon and beyond. He simply knelt there and watched, mouth agape, wondering what exactly the purpose of this beam was. 

Then, Cal left it, how could he not? It crashed against him like a wave; pulling him under its unforgiving water as he struggled to breathe against the sudden onslaught, the attack came from all around – that thing inside him channelling it for him to be able to feel it. There was no fear, no surprise or shock, or even betrayal... Only a dark chasm of pure nothingness; death. The turbulent wave (for lack of a better term) rolled through him relentlessly, and brought forth a memory of so long ago, of _betrayalandshockandfearandhurt_ , as ones they once trusted with their lives turned on them, leaving once happy memories tainted by bitterness and sorrow. 

A sob tore free from his lips as he remembered Jip; who never stopped speaking nonsense but would always listen to your own rambling with a gentle smile, Bug; his fear of his namesake being the source of so many practical jokes and always high-fived him whenever they passed, Patience; willing to teach him and his Master Mando'a as they became family, Control; who earned his name through his training on Kamino where he was quick to take the role of being in charge but never abused his power and aided him in his training frequently, Patch; their resident medic who could stitch anything up with steady hands and biting words that were strangely comforting. 

So many more names tumbled through his mind, including the many who never got the opportunity to pick before they became empty shells of what they once were. His breathing seized once more and he could barely make out BD-1 beeping in distress, it sounded as though there was cotton stuffed in his ears, and everything felt so far away. In an attempt to moor himself to reality, Cal dug his bare hands into the freezing snow beneath him, he let out a hiss of pain as his breathing finally evened out – still hitching slightly every so often, as the shock of the cold snow chased away the resurfacing painful memories. 

He then mentally reminded himself of the differences between Before and Now; Now there were no emotions; Now there was only death. The reminder stopped him from spiralling into another attack, but he couldn’t help but wonder if Now was any better than Before. At least Before there had been something amidst the sudden loss of life. Now, there was nothing but an empty void. 

The purpose of the beam of what once looked so beautiful was now clear to Cal: it was a planet killer. 

Cal opened his eyes; he must’ve shut them out of instinct, and pushed himself up from the ground – leaning heavily against a cliff face as some sort of way to maintain contact between himself and the real world, so he would be able to distinguish between his abilities and reality. He took a few deep breaths to steady his racing heart, looking at BD-1 and pushed forward with determination pulsing through his soul - the want to destroy such a weapon burning him from the inside (no matter the cost). 

Once he had neared the facility, the young Jedi knight cast a sort of shroud around him by using the force, it wouldn't grant him complete invisibility but would suggest to those who looked at him to ignore his presence. It was a technique he knew many masters to use during the war; one he himself had never attempted but had been partially explained to him. He had faith in his connection to the Force to hold strong; listening to it sing as it curled around one of the few who still thrived in the Light. 

He also felt Its pull towards three other presences in the Force; one a beacon of Light that was a by-product of the love pulsing through them - but loneliness and doubt curled around their presence, almost as if they were unsure as to what to do. 

Another was a black hole - trying futilely to suck any light into its writhing mass of darkness, whilst their own Light flickered hesitantly amidst the Dark, almost as if it were afraid to let itself be known. He wondered distantly what exactly could make someone feel so conflicted, but didn't linger too long on that train of thought - not wanting to dredge up memories of a time he'd rather forget. 

The last force sensitive he could sense wasn't like either of them, their presence wasn't as strong but it shone so brightly - tainted by darkness but powering through it using wonder and love, it was refreshing to say the least. Then, Cal began to make his way through the base; his destination being the bright Lights.

Soon enough, the three presences in the Force all convened to one location, making Cal's life much easier. Luckily, he was close by and soon found himself in a large, cavernous room that housed the thermal oscillator; which sustains the energy on the planet in order for the weapon to function. He could make out two figures on a precarious bridge that crossed over a dark chasm, one was the black hole in the Force and the other a much older man. 

As the Fallen one crossed over the bridge, the man shouted, "Ben," the name echoed ominously and caused the other to halt and turn to face the grey-haired man. Words were exchanged between them, but Cal wasn't able to decipher what exactly was being said, only able to feel the turbulent emotions swirling around the pair in the Force. He approached the bridge cautiously as the light spilling through the roof was blotted out; only wanting to intervene if necessary, upon feeling a shrouded intent lurking in the Force he decided that he would have to get involved in order to save the older man's life from the Fallen Jedi. 

=========

The unmistakable noise of a 'saber being released cut through the sudden silence between father and son; the sound was enough of a distraction for Kylo Ren to momentarily forget what exactly he had planned to do and his grip automatically tightened on the hilt on his own weapon as he spun to face the new threat; automatically using the force to try to identify the other. 

Yellow light bathed the face of the newcomer; emitted from the lightsaber he held, ginger hair looked more like a wreath of flames than anything else, and he could only make out a scar marring his face. A small droid suddenly appeared at his shoulder; beeping curiously at the sight before them, before leaning back once more - shrouded by darkness and shielded partially by the boy's back. 

Kylo tilted his head in contemplation after realising he had no clue who the ginger was - a feat most praiseworthy due to the fact Snoke had them hunt all those strong in the force and train them in the way of the dark side. And this other force wielder was strong, to say the least. The Force flickered around him; almost as if unsure of his presence, despite this, It pooled around him thickly as if It wished to assist him in whatever way possible. 

Kylo Ren knew he was a threat.

Ben Solo, well, he wished for the other to help him.

=========

Cal fell into a defensive stance as he faced the Fallen Jedi before speaking, "Who are you?" The other smiled cruelly, face highlighted by the red emergency lights surrounding them making him seem all the more sinister; trying to give the appearance that he was larger than life itself. Despite this, all Cal could see was a lost boy trying to find his place in the Force - hoping to find a path that he could choose and not be manipulated by others into taking. 

"I could ask you the same," before he lunged; lightsaber igniting as he went. The Force shrieked in warning and Cal swung his already elevated 'saber to deflect the blow and the two were soon locked in a brief battle of skill; red and yellow clashing to create orange sparks that dissipated in the air. Kylo Ren, having been trained to fight against those with little skill, was shocked at this display of knowledge and prowess - one that mirrored that of the Jedi from his grandfathers time. Knowing he wouldn't be able to continue the battle for much longer, Kylo knew he needed an advantage, and fast. 

Ignorant to the conflict within the Fallen Jedi, Cal allowed the Force to flow through and around him as his body defended himself more so out of reflex than anything else, despite the fight digging up more memories, he refused to allow the tide to pull him under; he had to protect himself and those facing the darksider. He was so busy in debating with himself internally that Cal failed to notice that the darksider was drawing them closer to the side of the bridge the older man had retreated to and within a few moments, the young boy had dodged a strike before pivoting and stabbing the grey haired man in the stomach. 

The man made a noise of pain; eyes locking to those of his attacker - grief and despair displayed for all to see, he then made an aborted motion with his hand as if he wanted to reach out to the Fallen but falling short as his strength failed him, he whispered quietly, "Ben," pain causing his voice to stutter and crack. He then began to slip; two screams and a roar echoing around them, Cal flashed back to another lifetime - _rain poured they were falling, falling and hewasgoingtodie_ , and he reached out with the Force and caught him. 

There was a collective moment of silence as Cal held the man in place before swiftly flinging him over to where the one who roared painfully stood, and then they all acted; the Fallen Jedi lunged once more at the now defenceless Jedi; BD-1 readied themself to stun the attacker if needed; the two looking over them screamed a futile warning; the wookie not only caught the old man but pressed the trigger for the explosives set around the building to activate. 

The resultant explosion caused everyone to be almost knocked off their feet, namely the Sith who had to pause in his attempt to fight the Jedi, giving Cal the precious seconds he needed to gather and ready himself for another attack. However, the few explosives then set off a chain reaction, one that began to destabilise the structural integrity of the building, he knew he could no longer remain on the bridge that threatened to send him tumbling into the abyss. 

So, he force pulled over a dangling wire from the debris and used it to propel himself to the other side where those he helped were; where the bright Lights had only moments ago stood together, the wookie having already left with the human cradled in his arms. The Fallen had also disappeared, probably in pursuit of prey more easily killed than a Jedi Knight, so Cal knew it was his duty to protect the two; similar to the holocron that contained all those younglings full of potential. 

(Minus the plan on destroying it part.)

Heart thumping erratically within its confines, Cal moved in the direction the three Force signatures were, cursing himself for being so far behind, he entered the fray just as the darksider was about to strike the weaker yet brighter presence in the Force down. He flung his ‘saber forward, the yellow blade deflecting the red with an almost deafening sound, and recalling it to his slide using the Force. 

The boy passed out from shock due to the mild injury to his back; Cal knew it would have been much more severe without his intervention, and the Fallen spun to face the Jedi Knight whilst the lightsaber the boy had wielded was flung into the air and was buried partially in the snow. Some-what distracted by the sudden pain radiating from the unconscious boy, Cal was unable to defend himself from the other abruptly using the Force to push him into a nearby tree; head thunking painfully against the bark and vision going dark at the edges. 

For a moment he sat there, vision blurry and head pounding, the sound of 'sabers clashing distant. Part of him knew he should be worried about the girl, but the Force wrapped around him comfortingly and whispered that she would be okay. Then, BD-1 began beeping furiously and started prodding Cal gently as the Fallen was soon engaged in battle with the stronger, brighter yet darkened presence in the Force, trying to rouse the semi-conscious Jedi. After a few moments, Cal blinked groggily and attempted to rise to his feet with a groan, but collapsed as his vision was once more clouded by dark spots. His mind still screamed at him to get up and help the Light - not the girl, but the boy. 

The reminder swiftly sent him to his feet as he used to Force to consciously take in the situation, the two were now battling further away; evenly matched despite the girl's inexperience, and the other still lay unconscious on the floor - wound bleeding sluggishly onto the snow. Cal stumbled over to where the nameless Light was, hands blindly reaching for the other. Without even thinking, his hands came into contact with the jacket he wore. 

_He was there holding desperately onto a shackled shorter man with sweat coating both of their faces in the corridor of a large ship, “- I’m helping you escape-" despite the pristine white armour that signalled his allegiance, he had a conscience; one that remained untainted despite the constant abandonment and lack of love, “-It’s the right thing to do.”_

_“FN-2187!” This revealed just what sort of upbringing the young man had, how else would one be so easily accepting of having nothing but a series of letters and number to identify them, unless the fight was slowly drawn from them through displays of what exactly disobedience would result in. Then, finally a friend he could rely on, “Finn. Yeah, Finn, I like that! I like that!” The elated joy of having escaped still hadn’t ebbed, if anything it had increased due to the conversation they were having, he finally had a proper name - a real identity for himself._

_Happiness at finally learning the name of the man who saved him coursed through him, “Good to meet you Poe.” But it didn't last long as they were crashing into the atmosphere of a sandy planet - one he wanted nothing to do with, and then he woke all alone hoping that he hadn't been abandoned again. “Poe! Poe!” Desperation coated his voice as he called for his only friend, the one who had given him something more than the miserable life he had before, whilst he searched desperately among the unforgiving sand._

_Watching the pilot soar above him, something telling him that his friend was alive as he uttered, "That is one heck of a pilot." BB8 pushing past him to reach someone, that gut feeling screaming at him to follow, because he knew, yes he knew, Poe Dameron was alive and he said as such as he was embraced tightly by the man he thought he had lost, his voice not able to fully convey the relief at seeing him, and they were finally together again-_

Cal released the jacket before he could see anything else, pushing the memories back with an ease he had forgotten he had developed through years of training. After a few moments of gathering himself, he asked the Force to try to heal the man laid out on the snow; lessons from Healer Che whispering in his mind, so he was only able to help a little as he didn't have much experience and was already feeling weary from what he had done today - considering he hasn't been this active in over forty years he thought that was pretty justified. Once assured Finn wouldn’t paint the snow red with his blood, Cal pulled the other up; leaning his limp body against his own, whilst the ground shook in protest. 

His actions were timed perfectly, because just as he had comfortably arranged the other, the girl appeared out of nowhere with thankful but weary eyes trained on him and then his lightsaber that hung at his hip. He offered a weak smile as lights from a ship fell upon them which drew his attention, he could make out the wookie in the cockpit and the three of them started on a quick limp towards salvation; the girl having gone on the other side to help support Finn’s body. 

Upon boarding the ship, he released his death grip on Finn as the girl dragged him the rest of way to what he presumed was the medbay, and he sunk gratefully to the floor of the ship; body demanding rest after such a long day. Part of him knew he shouldn’t fall into the sweet embrace of sleep with a concussion, but he couldn’t help it as his eyes slipped shut; BD-1’s chirps unintentionally lulling him to an even deeper rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ^^ and sorry for late update ;p but it's here!   
> Sorry if it's a bit short but I really just get into the canon divergence already ;p (I mean we're already here with Han not dying - hopefully xD) 
> 
> I'm not sure how long this is gonna be but im happy to have you along for the ride :)
> 
> ~ Skye


End file.
